


Home

by Luzula



Category: Wilby Wonderful
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck returning to Wilby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote in a C6D fandom! \o/ I was determined to write a snippet this week, but didn't get any ideas at first. Imagine my surprise when I suddenly found myself writing a Wilby Wonderful snippet. Thank you kindly to [](http://andeincascade.livejournal.com/profile)[**andeincascade**](http://andeincascade.livejournal.com/) and [](http://exeterlinden.livejournal.com/profile)[**exeterlinden**](http://exeterlinden.livejournal.com/) for beta reading.

There was a hard wind blowing on the day that Duck returned to Wilby.

The ferry still left Halifax on time, but the pitch and roll and flying spray kept the passengers inside. All but Duck.

He stood by the railing, watching the low shadow of Wilby Island approach. The sea was gray, and so was the sky, with heavy clouds threatening rain. Duck pulled the collar of his jacket up against the wind.

It was the same ferry as it had been nine years ago. Duck wasn't surprised.

A gull circled hopefully around the ferry, moving on when there was no fish to be had. But its keening cry tugged at something deep inside Duck. He hadn't seen the sea in years, hadn't smelled it or heard it or felt the roll of a deck under his feet.

Duck wiped the salt spray from his eyes and squinted into the wind. Wilby was getting closer, and he could make out the shapes of houses and trees. He shivered suddenly. What if _everything_ was the same? Same houses, same people. Same Duck.

But Duck's fears didn't stop the ferry, and he was soon on dry land. Well, not so dry. There was rain now, driven sideways by the wind.

In his worn-out jacket, Duck was already drenched, so he didn't much care. He walked down the street, past his old high school. It was like prodding at a sore tooth, and he couldn't look away. He'd dreaded that place. If you were a skinny kid called Duck, some people thought it was funny to duck you in the locker room toilets.

But it was just a building now, and much smaller than he remembered it.

He smiled, even as the rain soaked him. No, he wasn't the same Duck anymore.


End file.
